nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eversons House of Girls
Eversons House of Girls is the thirteenth episode of the fourteenth season of Everson House. It revolves around the infamous house of girls as well as three character stories. Synopsis The House of Girls is back after last years went up in flames. Literitly it caught on fire when nobody was home. Anyway now Ron Everson is in charge. The House of Girls sometimes abbriviated H.O.G is a set of rental property bought by the person who runs it so that orphan girls have a place to stay or parents have a place to put there daughters just because. Or like in Denise's case for discipline. They have a place. The people outside the campus however feel diffrently about this place. Now in cases such as Tiffiny's... *'Tiffiny's Story 1: Oh Mother': Tiffiny's mother has placed her in Everson's House of Girls. The reason behind this is Tiff got one B on her report card making her mother mad. So as punishment she was placed in E.H.O.G in hopes that she would get that B into an A. However a fractured dimension is detected and Tiff insists on going. Upon arrivel the see that there in Brightsage and Tiffinys mother extremly mean and nasty towards her. While Tiffiny is regaining her composere Ron figures out that Tiff's mother is the Catalyst. *'Katelynn's Story 1:The Fault in Katy': Upon returning from the fractured dimension Katelynn is sitting in the hallway bench crying joined by Tiff who's also crying. Cara and Mady head home while Sydira and Tylera stand next to there dad. Ron asks Katelynn why she's crying while Tylera asks Tiffiny why shes crying. Katelynn tells Ron in a broken up voice why she's in E.H.O.G.. It turns out that Katelynn's father who's mean to her when he's sober and even meaner when he's drunk didn't want her home. Outraged by this Ron confronts Mr. Gillespie and calls him out on his treatment of his own daughter to which he replyed "If she comes back here i will beat her". *'Vada's Story 1: Vada's Necrophobia': After returning from confronting Katelynn's father Ron comes across Vada who is shaking uncontrobley, with a dry mouth etc. Ron asks her what's wrong and Vada asks "Are you afraid of dying?". To which Ron replys "To an extent". The two talk for a bit then Vada runs to Ron and buries her face in his chest and starts to cry. Ron finds out that Vada suffers from Necrophobia or the irrational fear of death or dead things. Just then yet another fractured dimension is detected. They arrive and they see everybody is dead which throws Vada's phobia into overdrive. Seeing how freaked out Vada was they decide that the Catalyst needs to be found and fast. After all is said and done the group returns to the prime dimension but Vada won't let go of Ron due to her phobia still being on overdrive. After that we jump to Willow City where Ron is just finishing up his storytelling. After the book signing a scream was heard. Ron rushes over to the source of the scream to find Brian's goons attacking a family. They kill the parents and go to attack the daughter but are stopped by Ron. They then acquire spyrite chips which make all powers inaccessible until they finish calibrating with there bodies. Vada hopes her father can help so they set off for Shippensburg in Semia. *'Jackson and Tiffany's Story 1: My First Real Date': Jackson goes on his first date with none other than Tiffany. Ron thinks it's adorable but Jeremiah on the other hand is less then thrilled. On Jackson and Tiffany's date Jackson has this whole romantic thing set up which flatters Tiffany to the point of her blushing. The date goes well until Tiffany's mother puts a monkeywrench in the date. An angered mother punishes or tries to. Quotes & Dialogue